Unknown Feelings
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: Jeremy's love for Aelita suddenly changes to a hope for safety, and a romantic love is directed at someone else.


Hey guys! So I was noticing that there is a lack of Ulrich/Jeremy stuff on here, so I decided to add some :) Hope you enjoy! This is my comeback for my, like, 3 years without posting a story!

_

* * *

_

_"XANA has just launched an attack, Jeremy!" said a text message from Yumi, "We have to get to the factory, now!" Jeremy, doing the best that he can, managed to get out of class by faking need to use the bathroom. He snuck around the shrubs and trees around school, so nobody would notice him leaving. He knew that Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich had already left and were probably skateboarding through the sewers to get to the factory as fast as possible; Knowing that they were probably there only made Jeremy run faster. When he finally got to the sewers, Jeremy had to take a huge breath of air since he was so exhausted from running so fast. The metal cap to the sewers was already moved for him to climb down and grab his scooter. Jeremy turned around and put one foot on a rung of the ladder. He took in another breath of air, and put his other foot on a lower rung. It was then when his foot slipped. He yelped as he fell lower and closer to a concrete ground…_

A quick gasp escaped Jeremy's throat as his full body violently twitched and he fell off of his desk swivel chair. His head made a _thud _when it hit the floor in his dorm room. Jeremy placed his hands on his face to wipe way the beads of sweat dripping from his forehead because of the excitement of his dream and from sleeping in a turtleneck. His fingers combed through his hair and he opened his eyes and looked up. He had no idea how long he had been sleeping, let alone when he fell asleep at his desk. One minute he was installing a computer program to text him whenever a tower was activated, and now he's on his floor wondering how he got there. His hands rubbed his face again, and then Jeremy realized that his glasses weren't on. If they were on, he would know what time it really was, but sadly, since they weren't, the only thing on the clock that he could see was a mess of glowing blurs. Jeremy flipped over from being on his back to being on all fours, searching for his glasses.

Pain shot up his hand, when he hit it against the frame of his bed. Jeremy suddenly heard a rustling noise and saw a blurry figure move.

"Laser arrow! Die, XANA, die!" The figure was frantically moving its arms, and then proceeded to lay still on the floor with Jeremy's comforter over itself. Jeremy was even more confused than before. Now Odd is in his room. How long had he been there? And more importantly, why is he sleeping in his room?

Jeremy shook his hand to relieve the shock of ramming it against the bed frame, and continued to look for his glasses. He crawled like a dog, moving slowly, so he didn't accidently squish his glasses like last time. His hand caught something plastic. He frantically grabbed whatever it was and examined it as much as he could. They sure felt like glasses, so he put them on, and sighed in anger as the room got significantly darker. They weren't his glasses, but Odd's sunglasses. Jeremy, being considerate, put them on his desk, so he wouldn't run over them. Disappointed, Jeremy continued to look for his glasses. He was already across his dorm room. There was no way that his violent shake could have made his glasses soar that far across the room. He made his way carefully around Odd, who was sprawled across the floor with his mouth open. They weren't on or around Odd, so Jeremy moved to the other side of him. Just when Jeremy lost hope to where his glasses could be, his hands felt his round framed glasses.

"Yes! Finally!" Jeremy whispered quietly, so he couldn't wake up Odd. Jeremy, after 10 minutes of searching through a blurry room, put on his glasses and jumped back when he realized his face was nearly inches away from Ulrich's. Ulrich was curled up in a lump on top of Jeremy's bed. If Jeremy thought he was confused as to why Odd was in his room, he was confused now. Why were both Odd and Ulrich sleeping in his room? Jeremy thought hard, so he could remember why, and then he remembered. While Jeremy was installing his computer program, Ulrich and Odd were sitting in his room, arguing about what prank to play on Sissi. Jeremy didn't mind that his friends were socializing in his room. Besides, he liked to hear about what latest joke was going to be played on Miss Sissi Delmas. Then all three of them had fallen asleep in his dorm.

Jeremy sat there for what it seemed like forever, just in shock of the whole situation, and more in shock of how peaceful Ulrich seems when he's sleeping. A blush crept along Jeremy's cheeks when he realized he was gawking at his face. It's just that Ulrich is such a quiet and guarded one at school, even with his friends. When Jeremy saw the serenity of Ulrich's face, it revealed a new side of Ulrich. Ulrich didn't seem so guarded and tough on the outside. He seemed vulnerable and at peace; like he wanted people to see him for him. Intrigued, Jeremy kept watching in close detail to Ulrich's face. He never knew that Ulrich had such a beautifully defined jaw structure. That only made Jeremy's blush darken slightly more, and he started to smile.

Ulrich rolled over; causing Jeremy's staring to come to an abrupt stop. Jeremy scratched his head, and walked to his dresser. Since he was hot, he decided to change into a plain t-shirt, so help cool him down. After he changed into his shirt, he hung the blue turtleneck over his desk chair, so it would smell _too _bad in the morning from the sweat. After he hung up the shirt, Jeremy looked around his quite small dorm room. Jeremy finally looked at his clock and it read 3:55 AM. He still had so much more time to sleep, and he really was tired. He looked around the room to try and find a decent spot to sleep. Odd was taking up a good portion of the floor, and Ulrich was on his bed, which made Jeremy blush even harder. Looking at his desk chair, he grabbed his sweaty blue turtleneck and folded it into a decent little square and placed it under his desk.

"Well, if this is the only open area, so be it."

Jeremy curled up under his desk and rested his head on the pillow made from his sweater. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His eyes didn't stay closed for long, for he opened them up again to take one last look at the peaceful, sleeping Ulrich. His stomach fluttered slightly as he smiled, closed his eyes, and went back into a peaceful slumber.

Jeremy couldn't quite explain those feelings that he had that night. Ulrich had seemed like such a different person than what Jeremy was used to. Jeremy was used to the quiet and guarded Ulrich. He was always such a mystery to Jeremy. When he saw Ulrich sleeping that night, the thought came to Jeremy that Ulrich was the type of mystery that he wanted figure out; the kind that he wanted to slowly unravel and know more about. The sight of Ulrich made Jeremy's face flush and his stomach flutter. He knew he felt that way about Aelita at some point, but with Ulrich it was different. Maybe with the love he had for Aelita, was a deep love for her safety. He always wanted to protect her, and make sure that XANA wouldn't harm her in any shape or form. That's the kind of love that he had for Aelita. It wasn't a romantic kind of love. His stomach didn't flutter when the two stared at each other. For some reason, his love for Aelita changed that night he looked at Ulrich. Jeremy's stomach got butterflies and his face turned pink under his glasses when he saw Ulrich's chest get higher and lower with every calming breath he took in his sleep.

Jeremy never sought himself to be normal. He knew that he was smarter than almost everyone else at Kadic. He knew that he didn't follow the crowd. While everyone was at prom, Jeremy was on his computer. Although Jeremy thought of himself as unique and not like everyone else, he never thought that he would have these types of feelings for Ulrich.


End file.
